


Friends through thick and thin

by thelightofdarkness



Series: Death generals redemption au [1]
Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Nightmares, Nobody is Dead, Redemption, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofdarkness/pseuds/thelightofdarkness
Summary: After a nasty comment by a passing digimon Apollomon is confronted by the other ex-death generals who are trying to cheer him up.
Series: Death generals redemption au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963399
Kudos: 1





	Friends through thick and thin

Apollomon was running.

He couldn't stop running because if he did stop for more than a second _they_ would catch up to him and he would be doomed.

But how did the ex-death general get in this situation? And who was he running from?

* * *

_A few hours earlier_

Apollomon was exhausted. This was the tenth time in two weeks that was unable to sleep due to nightmares.

Ever since he and the other death generals were revived after the final battle against Bagramon, all seven of them were helping Shoutmon re figure the digital world into a better place.

This implied working together and apart from Olegmon he didn't really get along with the other generals.

He didn't need to be told that the other five hated him. Who could blame them! He betrayed everyone from the very beginning.

Plus they weren't wrecked at night by the screams of their victims begging for mercy.

He didn't fit in. Heck he didn't know why the pirate tolarated him.

He was so tired and distracted that he didn't pay attention to the passing digimon until the later was yelling profanities at him which he deserved.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"an all to familiar voice yelled.

Fearfully both digimon saw six looming figures coming towards them Splashmon in the lead.

While the other were focusing on the digimon Apollomon ran.

* * *

_Present_

Apollomon knew he needed a hiding place but with Zamielmon, being one of the best hunters, and Splashmon, being a shape shifter, he knew he couldn't stay hidden for long.

He was catching his breath when he felt someone tackle him to the ground.

Before he could do anything he was turned around and pinned by six pairs of hands.

"Well, well. Look at what we caught!" Laugbed Zamielmon on his stomach.

"We had to search for quiet a while." "It wasn't easy you are quite quick." Spoke Gravimon and Neomyotismon at his feet.

"It's quite rude to leave when mon's are trying to help" "Specifically when these mon's have been trying to talk to you for two weeks." Claimed Splashmon and Dorbickmon at his arms.

"Now matey how about you tell us what's going on in that head of yours" said Olegmon next to Zamielmon at his stomach.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to any of you! Just leave me alone." Apollomon exclaimed.

"No. We are talking about what the hell is going on with you whether you like it or not!"exclaimed the wood elf all while pocking the lion's stomach.

What shocked the six of them was the repressed squeak that came from their pinned down companion.

"Would you look at that looks like someone ticklish," said Gravimon "so how about a deal? You tell us what's bothering you or we tickle you until you spill. What do you guys think?"

Before Apollomon could say anything he felt six pairs of hands in his tickle spots.

Dorbickmon and Splashmon attacked his armpits.

Gravimon and Neomyotismon were torturing his soles and toes.

Finally Olegmon was attacking his sides while Zamielmon tickled his stomach.

"Nohohoho! Stohohop it. I'm Eeeeek!"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Zamielmon blew a raspberry right on his bellybutton.

"Tickle tickle." "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" "Does it tickle how about here?" "Don't stop no problem."his captors kept on teasing him.

All Apollomon could do was laugh unable to say a single word correctly without it coming out as a shriek.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH"

It wasn't until Apollomon was crying and his cheeks were red did Olegmon signal the others to stop.

"Now will you tell us what's going on or do we need to tickle you more?" asked Dorbickmon.

"You win please no more" begged Apollomon.

"Then you better start talking" said Zamielmon.

"For the past two weeks I have been plagued with nightmares about my time in the bagra army and of whisper this is why I didn't defend myself I felt I deserved it."

"But this doesn't explain why you've been ignoring us" Splashmon pointed out.

"Don't you guys hate me? After all I did betray you so I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me."

" **No"** six different voices yelled.

"We never hated you" "We just wanted to be your friends" " We really want to hang out" " We were worried about you" "You are amazing" came the replies of his companions and more.

"Do you all really mean it?"asked Apollomon.

"Yes and we're sorry that we made you feel like that" comforted Olegmon.

Just then Apollomon let out a huge yawn making his companions laugh.

"Looks like someone's sleepy" stated Neomyotismon "let's head back to my place sleep."

All the way to Neomyotismon house Apollomon kept thinking how lucky he was to have such great friends and that he would get them back one day.


End file.
